emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Dingle family
embargo-15-dec-emmerdale-christmas-with-the-dingle-family.jpg File:Dingles 2004.jpg File:Dingle family 2012.png File:soaps-emmerdale-6432-3.jpg File:Dingle family.png File:Dingles 2005.png File:emmerdale_5457_1.jpg File:Emmerdale-Dingles-rexfeatures_675120e-616x252.jpg File:Emmerdale-2011-wk50-Dingle-family-worried-about-Cain-590x350-2.jpg EP3698CAINWELCOMEHOME1.JPG The '''Dingles '''are a long running, ever expanding family who have appeared in Emmerdale since 1994. Storylines 1994- Ben Dingle arrives in August 1994 and is the first Dingle to arrive to the show. He nearly kills Dave Glover, who is saved by Joe Sugden and then he began to fight Luke McAllister and Biff Fowler. While fighting Luke, he suddenly collapsed and then was pronounced dead from heart defect. After this, Zak Dingle appeared, challenging Ned Glover to a bare-knuckle fight. Family Members *Abraham Dingle **Nathaniel Dingle, son of Abraham Dingle and an unknown woman. **Ebenezer Dingle, son of Abraham Dingle and an unknown woman; married Elspeth McGuire (1831-?) ***Methusalah Dingle, son of Ebenezer Dingle and Elspeth Dingle. ***Jacob Dingle, son of Ebenezer Dingle and Elspeth Dingle; married Katherine Dingle. ****Benidiah Dingle, son of Jacob Dingle and Katherine Dingle. *****Isaac Dingle, son of Benidiah Dingle and an unknown woman. ******Jonah Dingle, son of Isaac Dingle and an unknown woman. ******Jedediah Dingle, son of Isaac Dingle and unknown woman; married Peg Dingle (1947-2002) *******Zak Dingle, son of Jedediah and Peg Dingle; married Nellie Dingle (1970-1997), Lisa Clegg (1998-2016) and Joanie Wright (2016-2017) ********Ben Dingle, son of Zak and Nellie Dingle. ********Nathan Dingle, son of Zak and Nellie Dingle; married an unknown woman. ********Butch Dingle, son of Zak and Nellie Dingle; married Mandy Dingle (1998-1999) and Emily Wylie (2000). ********Sam Dingle, son of Zak and Nellie Dingle; married Alice Wilson (2006) *********Samson Dingle, son of Sam and Alice Dingle. ********Tina Dingle, daughter of Zak and Nellie Dingle; married an unknown man (1997). ********Cain Dingle, son of Zak and Faith Dingle; married Moira Barton (2014-). *********Debbie Dingle, daughter of Cain and Charity Dingle, adopted by Pat Jones; married Pete Barton (2015) **********Sarah Sugden Jr., daughter of Debbie Dingle and Andy Sugden. **********Jack Sugden Jr., son of Debbie Dingle and Andy Sugden *********Kyle Winchester, son of Cain Dingle and Amy Wyatt, adopted by Tom and Karen Winchester. *********Isaac Dingle, son of Cain and Moira Dingle. ********Belle Dingle, daughter of Zak and Lisa Dingle. *******Shadrach Dingle, son of Jedediah and Peg Dingle; married Faith Dingle (1975-1999). ********Chas Dingle, daughter of Shadrach and Faith Dingle, married Gordon Livesy (1996-2001) and Dan Spencer (2012-2013). *********Aaron Dingle, son of Chas Dingle and Gordon Livesy. ********Gennie Walker, daughter of Shadrach Dingle and Shirley Pascoe, adopted by Bernard and Brenda Walker; married Nikhil Sharma (2013). *********Molly Sharma, daughter of Gennie Walker and Nikhil Sharma. *******Albert Dingle, son of Jedediah and Peg Dingle; married Delilah Dingle (1973-1994). ********Marlon Dingle, son of Albert and Delilah Dingle; married Tricia Fisher (2003-2004), Donna Windsor (2006-2009) and Laurel Thomas (2014-2015). *********April Windsor, daughter of Marlon Dingle and Donna Windsor. *********Leo Goskirk, son of Marlon Dingle and Rhona Goskirk. ********Eli Dingle, son of Albert and Delilah Dingle. *******Caleb Dingle, son of Jedediah and Peg Dingle; married Vera-Lynn Dingle and an unknown woman. ********Mandy Dingle, daughter of Caleb and Vera-Lynn Dingle; married Butch Dingle (1998-1999) and Paddy Kirk (1999-2001). *******Zebediah Dingle, son of Jedediah and Peg Dingle; married Colleen Dingle . ********Lilith Dingle, daughter of Zebediah and Colleen Dingle. *********Luke Dingle, son of Lilith Dingle and an unknown man. *********Mark Dingle, son of Lilith Dingle and an unknown man. *********Matthew Dingle, son of Lilith Dingle and an unknown man. *********Jon Dingle, daughter of Lilith Dingle and an unknown man. ********Del Dingle, daughter of Zebediah and Colleen Dingle. ********Job Dingle, son of Zebediah Dingle. *******Ezra Dingle, son of Jedediah and Peg Dingle; married Gwen Dingle ********Son of Ezra and Gwen Dingle. ********Daughter of Ezra and Gwen Dingle ******Bert Dingle, son of Isaac Dingle and unknown woman; married Jessie Dingle. *******Obadiah Dingle, son of Bert and Jessie Dingle; married Kathleen Dingle. ********Charity Dingle, daughter of Obadiah and Kathleen Dingle; married Chris Tate (2001-2003), Jai Sharma (2012-2014) and Declan Macey (2014). *********Debbie Dingle, daughter of Charity and Cain Dingle, adopted by Pat Jones; married Pete Barton (2015) **********Sarah Sugden Jr., daughter of Debbie Dingle and Andy Sugden. **********Jack Sugden Jr., son of Debbie Dingle and Andy Sugden. *********An unnamed son, the son of Charity Dingle and Mark Bails. *********Noah Dingle, son of Charity Dingle and Chris Tate. *********Moses Dingle, son of Charity Dingle and Ross Barton. *******Solomon Dingle, son of Bert and Jessie Dingle. ********Mystic Dingle, son of Solomon Dingle and an unknown woman. ********Adam Dingle, son of Solomon Dingle and an unknown woman. ********Smudge Dingle, son of Solomon Dingle and an unknown woman. ********Moses Dingle, son of Solomon Dingle and an unknown woman. *******Elvis Dingle, son of Bert and Jessie Dingle; married Marilyn Dingle. ********Daniel Dingle, son of Elvis and Marilyn Dingle. ********Brando Dingle, son of Elvis and Marilyn Dingle. * It is unknown where Tallulah Dingle, Dave Dingle, Tubby Dingle, Josiah Dingle, Uncle Heather Dingle, Hamish Dingle, Maud Dingle, Nebuchadnezzar Dingle, Charlene Dingle, Mantha Dingle and Bob Dingle fit into the tree. Key dates Births *1921 - Jedediah Dingle *1930 - Peg Dingle *20th January 1946 - Albert Dingle *22nd July 1948 - Shadrach Dingle *19th January 1952 - Zak Dingle *18th February 1956 - Lisa Dingle *11th December 1963 - Chris Tate *1st July 1969 - Paddy Kirk *25th April 1971 - Moira Woodall *23rd August 1972 - Butch Dingle *18th February 1974 - Ben Dingle *20th March 1974 - Marlon Dingle *31st May 1974 - Laurel Potts *30th November 1974 - Cain Dingle *30th April 1975 - Emily Wylie *9th January 1976 - Charity Dingle *6th June 1976 - Tricia Stokes *1st March 1977 - Mandy Dingle *10th May 1977 - Alice Wilson *16th August 1977 - Sam Dingle *23rd February 1978 - Chas Dingle *19th April 1980 - Eli Dingle *31st December 1985 - Donna Windsor *8th December 1986 - Pete Barton *15th November 1987 - Genesis Pascoe *26th October 1989 - Debbie Jones *5th January 1992 - Aaron Livesy *21st November 1996 - Matthew and Mark Dingle *25th December 1998 - Belle Dingle *1st March 2004 - Noah Tate *31st May 2004 - Brando Dingle *6th June 2005 - Sarah Sugden Jr. *12th January 2006 - Samson Dingle *13th August 2009 - April Windsor *31st May 2011 - Leo Goskirk *1st December 2011 - Kyle Wyatt *17th October 2012 - Jack Sugden Jr. and Molly Sharma *11th June 2015 - Moses Dingle *2nd October 2017 - Isaac Dingle Marriages *28th January 1998 - Zak Dingle and Lisa Clegg *11th November 1998 - Butch and Mandy Dingle *13th October 1999 - Mandy Dingle and Paddy Kirk *24th March 2000 - Butch Dingle and Emily Wylie *27th November 2001 - Charity Dingle and Chris Tate *14th February 2003 - Marlon Dingle and Tricia Fisher *16th February 2006 - Marlon Dingle and Donna Windsor *24th April 2006 - Sam Dingle and Alice Wilson *26th January 2012 - Charity Tate and Jai Sharma *15th October 2012 - Chas Dingle and Dan Spencer *15th April 2013 - Genesis Walker and Nikhil Sharma *15th May 2014 - Cain Dingle and Moira Barton; Charity Sharma and Declan Macey *11th September 2014 - Marlon Dingle and Laurel Thomas *4th August 2015 - Debbie Dingle and Pete Barton *9th August 2016 - Zak Dingle and Joanie Wright Deaths *9th August 1994 - Ben Dingle *24th March 2000 - Butch Dingle *17th December 2002 - Jedediah Dingle *17th September 2003 - Chris Tate *8th January 2004 - Tricia Dingle *31st July 2006 - Alice Dingle *23rd July 2010 - Shadrach Dingle *25th July 2013 - Genesis Walker *14th August 2014 - Donna Windsor *12th May 2016 - Gordon Livesy *30th January 2017 - Joanie Dingle Category:Families